Veneno
by Leyla zinD
Summary: "Hace no mucho tiempo preferia no encontrarme contigo, preferia ignorar el hecho de que existias. Ahora no puedo dejar de sentirme necesitada de ti...eres mi veneno." Femslash, Explicit.


_Hola amigas!_

 _El día de hoy les traigo una historia corta, un One-shot Hermansy, ya saben que me encanta esta pareja xD._

 _El chiste del inicio de este fic es que jugué un poco con la narrativa del punto de vista de una de ellas, después de cierto punto ya aclara quien es quien está narrando desde su perspectiva el como la hace sentir la otra, no sé se me ocurrió que podría ser divertido y lo dejare como One-shot y ya dependiendo de lo que me vayan diciendo quizá pueda continuarlo en un futuro._

 _N/A: Los personajes de Harry Potter no son mios, que mas quisiera. PEro no, son de Jotaká asi que no me demanden. Yo solo los uno y hago hacer cosas sexys xD. Esta historia es explicita yrated M por una razon, asi que a los no simpatizantes del amor f-f adios, porfavor que no quiero ofendidos._

 _A leer!_

* * *

 **Veneno.**

by, Leyla

Hubo un tiempo en que yo solía ignorar que siquiera existías, cuando yo estaba mejor fuera de tu alcance. Maldita sea, a veces me gustaría que nunca hubieras entrado en mi vida... Mentira, ¿A quién estoy tratando de convencer, a mí, o a ti? ¿A quién? Lo único que sé es que eres veneno. Eres jodido Veneno y me has infectado con él...

A veces vas caminando por el castillo rodeada de sus amigos o aquellos que se hacen llamarse así. Otras tantas te encuentro en la biblioteca a solas, apenas quiero acercarme y sale uno de esos idiotas dispuesto a preguntarte algo, malditos sean todos no me agrada ninguno de ellos, todos ellos son estúpidos, supongo que no tienen que agradarme o por lo menos debía intentar que me cayeran mejor, pero el a carajo ellos son los unos únicos que están cerca de ti. Incluso esa chica con los ojos marrones brillantes, la hermana de otro de esos, ella es un poco linda no voy a negarlo, pero es obvio que ella está babeando por ti y tu parece ser que no lo notas, o tal vez no quieras admitirlo. Toda esta situación me está volviendo loca, hago cosas que no suelo hacer normalmente, incluso mi mejor amigo me lo recordó en la clase de pociones, yo estaba distraída...

"Hey cielo, no quiero molestarte pero ella te está mirando directamente ahora mismo," dijo mi distraído amigo y no pude ocultar mi gran sonrisa al escuchar esas palabras. La cosa era en ese momento exactamente yo estaba a punto de dejar caer los ingrediente dentro de nuestra poción, me perdí en un bobo movimiento y toda la poción estaba a punto de terminarse la dejé caer al suelo cuando intentaba lanzar la rana que necesitábamos dentro. ¿Podrá creerse? ¿Yo errar en una poción?

"Señorita, espero que tenga una buena explicación para esto." El profesor Slughorn me dijo. Lo único que pude hacer fue boquear sin saber qué decir. Te tomó un segundo, pero enseguida encuentras las palabras exactas para apuñalarme delante de toda la clase.

"Profesor, tal vez la señorita…" Te ríes con burla ante el estatuto de señorita, "quizá a la compañera se le ha secado el cerebro. Sabe bien que a veces cuando es utilizado de más puede pasar eso pero creo que en el caso de ella será todo lo contrario," Dijiste con voz burlona haciendo a toda la clase reír. Esta es tu método cruel, la forma en que pruebas delante de todo el mundo que tú y yo somos nada más que enemigas, Merlín, deseo tanto poder cambiar el hecho de que ésta es la manera que me gustas. Lo sé, soy masoquista, pero ¿qué voy a hacerle? Esta es la forma en que la conocí, la forma en que me hace sentir viva.

Aun cuando su sangre es como el hielo, aun cuando me humilles en público y yo me quede callada por una vez en mi vida, esa mirada cargada de deseo, cargada de retorcidas ideas es lo que hace al dolor de mi orgullo y autosuficiencia desaparecer, parece ser que con ello te divierto. Sí, te divierte. El saberme acorralada, a mí a la mejor de mi casa, a la más cercana a... sobran las palabras para describir lo mucho que tu rostro refleja que estas conforme con lo que has ocasionado, me has metido en problemas muy seguramente y aun así sonríes. Sonríes porque eso significa alejarme de mis amigos, tenerme sola en detención para ti y tus retorcidas ideas, Merlín espero que sea así.

"Está bien profesor, sabemos de sobra que a veces lo que importa es lo de afuera, ya que obviamente cerebro es lo que te falta…"- te dije con burla a mi voz, pues desde la batalla final a ti te había quedado una horrenda marca que no te molestabas por ocultar pero si por pretender que no te importaba. Yo me había dado cuenta que sí que te importaba. Te importaba y mucho pues te recordaba los horrores que viviste y las penurias que debiste vivir a lado de ese grupo de indeseables.

"¡Suficiente! las dos guarden silencio, las veré después de la cena, ambas están en detención!" No sé qué rayos le pico al profesor pero de la nada nos envió a detención... los gritos y protestas no se hicieron esperar por parte de nuestros compañeros de casa. "Guarden silencio todos ustedes porque si no será una masiva retirada de puntos para Gryffindor y para Slytherin!" amenazo de nuevo el profesor logrando el silencio por parte de todos los compañeros.

El profesor Slughorn estaba por anunciar algo más pero el fin de la clase nos alcanzó, "Señoritas Parkinson y Granger, las espero." Sentencio con su mirada severa el fanfarrón profesor.

Quiero amarte libremente, pero el miedo a tocarte frente a todos de otra manera que no sea para lanzarte lejos de mi o molestarte me aterra, me aterra porque no sé si ya estas lista para admitirlo, tengo miedo. Sí, yo tengo miedo a pesar de haber enfrentado las peores batallas entre mortifagos, a pesar de estar rodeada de aquellos que me consideran ahora indeseable….y aun peor me aterra la idea de que vas a pensar tu si hago algo tan impulsivo como declararme enfrente de todos, aun sabiendo que las ataduras de casa y las separaciones de la sangre han terminado para bien. Aun así me siento aterrada de mostrarle al mundo lo que has ocasionado en mí ser, más que por mí, temo por ti. Se supone que los tuyos son los que debían aceptar esta relación de manera más abierta, pero estaba claro que esos amigotes tuyos eran cerrados de cabeza, no me perdonaría si volvieran tu vida un infierno por haber elegido de entre todos, a un _ella_ y… ese _ella_ soy yo.

Quiero sostenerte, abrazarte frente a todos pero mi sentido común me dice que me detenga. Quiero reclamarte como mía y declararme tuya públicamente. Maldita valentía y astucia la mía ¿Dónde quedo todo eso que me caracterizaba?

La clase termina y mis amigos salen echando furia por haberles hecho perder más puntos a estas alturas del año ya no podremos alcanzar a tu casa que ya nos lleva mucha ventaja y sabes esto y sonríes desdeñosamente. Tomas tus cosas y al ver que quedamos ambas solas solo con el cansado profesor a lo lejos ignorando nuestra presencia te acercas a mí, "Eh Parkinson, ¿lista para tu...castigo de esta noche? Me has humillado bastante feo frente a todos..." susurras a mi oído en voz jodidamente seductora mientras andamos pegadas hombro a hombro hacia la salida del aula. Me detengo un paso antes de llegar a la puerta y tú te giras para observarme divertida. Quiero que te alejes un par de metros de otro modo no me podré contener, apenas sienta de nuevo tu piel y la mía rozarse voy a...Pero no me dejas terminar de pensar. Con tu brazo derecho sujetas tus libros y con la izquierda me tomas de la muñeca jalándome fuera del salón de una vez por todas. Estoy en silencio, callada te sigo y apenas unos cuantos escalone hemos subido desde las mazmorras y encuentras un aula vacía y a oscuras a pesar de ser pasado de medio día. Estoy hecha un lio, no sé si la excitación que siento es por ti, es porque estoy cabreadísima contigo o porque me ha encantado la manera en que me has tratado. Ya lo he dicho antes, soy una masoquista que adora el cómo unas simples palabras de tus labios siguen la farsa de las rivalidades, Gryffindor y Slytherin aún no pueden ser amigos, y Granger y Parkinson son la imagen viva de ello. Cierras la puerta tras nosotras y te aseguras de que esta atrancada, le lanzas un hechizo y te giras hacia mí. Me tomas del mentón con tu mano derecha alzándolo para poder hacer contacto visual con tus ojos. Merlín, eres una mujer hermosa, cada vez que veo tus ojos entiendo el porque me trago mi orgullo y cedo a seguir fingiéndote indiferencia frente a media escuela.

Quiero besarte, pero mi orgullo herido me obliga a mantener mi rostro firme y algo hosco. Tú sonríes al ver que estoy tan molesta, tiene algo mi faceta molesta que te gusta, sé que te importa que siento pero también sé que mi rostro plasmado con el orgullo lastimado te motiva y encanta.

No te detienes, con la mano que tenías solitaria sujetando la puerta comienzas a acariciar mi espalda, apretar mi cintura y a empujarme lentamente hacia atrás mío mientras con tu mano en mi barbilla acaricias con tus dedos desde mis labios hasta mi corazón. Dejas tu mano derecha sobre mi pecho y sientes el loco latir de mi corazón, está a punto de salirse de su sitio. Sonríes una vez más pero esta vez tu sonrisa me eriza la piel pues te muerdes el labio inferior mientras rozas y encajas tus caderas contra las mías al tenerme firmemente sujetada contra la pared.

"Te he extrañado cariño," me susurras una vez que pasaste de largo de mis labios apenas rozándoles, yendo a parar cerca de mi oído para hablarme, "Creo que no podré resistir para tomarte y besarte antes del castigo con Slughorn, no quiero esperar…" murmuras contra mi piel mientras arrastras tus labios sobre mi cuello y comienzas a lamer suavemente depositando besos quedos sobre la base de mi cuello. Comenzabas a desatar mi corbata pero no puedes seguir, te silencio con un beso fiero e invierto los papeles.

Te tomo con ambas manos de la cintura y te giro hasta ponerte contra la pared mientras mi cuerpo presiona al tuyo y mis manos comienzan a bajar por tus afiladas caderas. Llego al borde de tu falta, el día de hoy es la falta corta, la traes por encima de la rodilla y yo agradezco que no sea aquella que me hace batallar un poco más para llegar donde deseo. Comienzo a subir tu falda adentrando mis manos acariciando tus muslos, paseo mi lengua dentro tu boca y siento como has comenzado a respirar agitada, suspiras y gimes por lo bajo para que yo no me dé cuenta de la creciente excitación que ya tienes encima. "El día de hoy has sido bastante grosera conmigo, ¿no lo crees?" te pregunto mientras mi mano izquierda se adentra entre tus muslos acariciando incitándote sin seguir más allá. Tu gimes despacio, tu espalda se arquea y asientes lentamente al morderte el labio esperando que yo prosiga, "¿Estas segura, aqui?" te pregunto lamiendo tras tu oído conteniendo mi aliento y presionando mis dedos contra tu ropa interior en el punto que sé que te vuelve loca apenas mi lengua se posa en él.

Dejé que el peso de mi cuerpo se recargara sobre su espalda y, con un movimiento de mi varita, desaparecí tu ropa, dejándote solo en interiores esta vez. Estabas a punto de protestar y moviste los brazos tratando de cubrirte. Negué con la cabeza sonriente y con otro movimiento de mi varita te advertí que tengo el control en este momento, te vi morderte el labio haciéndome saber que lo entendías.

Tu boca es tan ardiente. Deberías ser una criatura prohibida. Tanto fulgor, pasión y entrega contenidos en una sola mujer. No solo me vuelve loca tu cuerpo, también eres un cerebro andante, no hay día en que hablemos en que no me enseñes algo que no sabía yo. Quiero decirte lo que siento, pero mis palabras fallan más sé que mis actos corresponden a lo que siento por ti. Me humillas y destrozas mi ego frente al colegio. Me llamas por apodos feos y aun así aquí estoy, a punto de darte el orgasmo más fuerte y placentero de tu vida muy a tu pesar, que sé que te gusta que me tome mi tiempo pero es que querida mía, con tal cerebro ¿no recuerdas que aún nos quedan varias clases antes del almuerzo? Me tienes a tus pies, me has atrapado entre tus redes. Esa red que me muestra que tu lado en la guerra donde el mago más tenebroso de nuestro tiempo nos obligó a participar…esa red de sabiduría y astucia tuya que te hizo sobrevivir a los peores horrores… eres difícil de no desear. Lo admito, muy a mi pesar y bajo mi aplastado orgullo, lo admito; me tienes atrapada en tu red. Astuta y seductora mujer que me doblegas el orgullo, me forzas a decirte mis sentimientos y peor aún, me has hecho necesitar demostrarte lo importante que eres para mí. No cambiaría nada de eso…

Quiero odiarte por todo esto, quiero arrancarte cada cabello de tu cabeza esponjosa por hacerme tan blanda. Mas recuerdo que tú por mi estas igual y sonrió ante el mero pensamiento de tratar de arrancarte cabello a cabello y tu impidiéndomelo. Tu piel, tan húmeda. Tu enorme y sincera sonrisa doblegan mis más pervertidos pensamientos de hacerte mía de la manera más salvaje y en su lugar me llenas con la ansiedad de sentir tu corazón contra el mío. Sentir tus labios en los míos. Acarreas la necesidad de sentirme amada, sentirme deseada solo por ti. Logras sacar a flote mi lado más blando. Con parsimonia pareces estudiar mis reacciones, sabes bien lo que mi cerebro ha comprendido ahora mismo y tu sonrisa se ensancha aún más mientras me acaricias el rostro con un par de tus dedos, "Ven, sígueme," me dices pasando uno de tus brazos por mí cintura ayudándome a sentar sobre el escritorio vacío tras de mí.

Con un veloz movimiento de tu varita lo transformas en algo más suave, puedo sentir bajo mío como se hunde mi peso en el lugar donde me has ayudado a sentarme. Sé que mi vista en este momento está oscurecida a causa del deseo que siento por ti, pero como no lo estaría, solo verte de pie frente a mí solamente cubriendo dos de mis tantas partes favoritas de tu cuerpo usando lencería negra, Merlín merezco un premio por contener mi ansiedad. Sonríes una vez más andando hacia mí, subes un poco mi falda dejando desnudos mis muslos y te colocas a horcajadas sobre mí. No puedo evitarlo, mis manos vuelan a tu cintura, las deslizo sobre tu cuerpo acariciando cada centímetro de piel a mi paso, sin olvidarme de usar mis uñas al alcanzar tus omóplatos tras tu espalda. Cada movimiento de mis manos sobre tu piel, cada beso que me robas va acompañado de ese movimiento de tu cadera, tu centro rozándose contra mi muslo, que Merlín me ayude _-No mejor no, se me da esto mejor a solas contigo, no quiero el que me interrumpa-_ ya siento como la tela de tus bragas está completamente empapada, la prueba está en mi muslo, ahí donde te rozas sobre mí.

Oigo tu respiración agitada, siento tu piel arder bajo mi tacto. Puedo sentir la ansiedad que yace en tus más profundas cavidades. La necesidad me atañe también y en un movimiento rápido tomas las orillas de mi blusa escolar y tiras de ella haciendo saltar los botones de manera salvaje, sabes que amo ese lado tuyo. Aflojas mi corbata y únicamente sacas la camisa. Con tus ojos sigues el subir y bajar de mi pecho a causa de mi respiración agitada. Por debajo de la tela de mi sujetador comienzas a tocar mis pechos, sonríes al comprobar que mis pezones están erguidos a causa de la excitación que has provocado en mí y comienzas a apretar un poco con tu mano acunando por completo mis pechos. No puedo pensar, no puedo hablar pues tienes mi lengua y boca ocupadas divirtiéndose con las tuyas.

Escucho como me llamas al separarte un poco de mí, como susurras mi nombre al sentir como mando todo el juego previo al carajo y con mi mano izquierda comienzo a abrirme paso entre los pliegues de tu feminidad. Arqueas tu espalda sin dejar de empujarte sobre mis dedos ahora dentro de ti, me ayudas a llegar más dentro de ti. Clavas tus uñas en la piel de mis pechos sin dejar de empujarte sobre mis dedos, bajas esas manos al clip de mi sostén y lo desabrochas sacándolo de su lugar, yo suspiro contra tus labios. Sonríes sin dejar de mirarme directa a los ojos y bajas tus labios a mis pechos, sigues empujándote contra mí y yo no dejo de moverme bajo tuyo, comienzas a tensarte, sé que estas muy cerca...estoy a punto de atacar el lugar que sé que te obligara a terminar sobre mis dedos cuando siento la punta de tu lengua jugueteando sobre mi pezón. No puedo evitarlo y mi mano que te sujetaba por el trasero la levanto y la dejo caer logrando tensarte más, "¿Oh por...me has nalgueado?" me preguntas con falsa indignación, sonríes y me obligas a recostarme en la suave superficie sin dejar que retire mi mano de entre tus pliegues. Acercas tu mano derecha a mi pulsante centro, de una sola y sin avisarme de nada adentras tus dedos masajeando suavemente y le retiras tal como entraste, con la leve diferencia de que esta vez llevas algo en ellos. "Estas tan lista ya," murmuras sacando tu mano y observándola un instante antes de llevártela a los labios, "eres tan deliciosa," murmuras cerrando los ojos así como tus labios alrededor de ese par de dedos portadores de mi húmeda excitación.

Lo que hice para arrancarte ese sonido sofocado fue tocarte suavemente sobre ese lugar que sé que te vuelve loca apenas sientes mis dedos en él, o mi lengua. Estabas sobre mí pero eso no era impedimento suficiente para decir que serías una simple chica pasiva más. En ningún momento mis labios se alejaron de los tuyos, en ningún momento deje de empujar mis caderas contra las tuyas ayudando a profundizar mi movimiento en ti. Ya no podía pensar, no podía escucharte diciéndome que estabas a nada, pero lo sabía por la manera en que tus paredes se contraían contra mis dedos, por la manera en que me tenías dentro de ti prisionera sin ninguna intención de dejarme escapar. Sé que yo por mi parte estaba igual porque lo sentí en el momento en que desee volver a pensar claramente, mi mente se nublo y estaba siendo atacada por el éxtasis supremo de cualquier relación pasional-física. Lo habías hecho, estaba en la cima del cielo, en el lugar al que vas con boleto VIP y no hay nada más que tú y yo disfrutando de ese instante, todo se evapora, nada más existe más que mis uñas clavadas en tu espalda, mis dientes mordiendo tu hombro y mis labios diciéndote "Te amo," entre palabras ahogadas mientras la dificultad para respirar me hace rehén de tus caricias.

Me has vuelto débil, me has convertido en una caricatura diferente de lo que hasta el verano pasado solía ser, te encanta y divierte saber que mi orgullo se doblega solo por ti, adoras saberte dueña de la poca cordura que me queda.

"Parkinson, te amo," me dices, "te necesitaba tanto Pansy," tu voz es dulce de nuevo, sin ese dejo de burla ni resentimiento que profesas al verme frente a tus compañeros de casa. Acaricias mi corbata verde mientras te acurrucas contra mi sobre mi pecho, sé que tienes miedo, lo entiendo, yo misma me he atrapado sintiendo miedo si hacemos público lo nuestro.

Tenemos algo que ninguno de los idiotas de tus amigos o los míos pudieran imaginar tener, "Granger," te llamo desde mi posición bajo tuyo, "Sabes que siempre estaré aquí para ti," susurro en tu oído apartándote los rizos castaños y colocándoles tras tu oreja, "Yo, me haces sonar cursi pero..." te levantas un poco hasta conectar tu mirada chocolate con la mía, "Cuando estés lista para...ya sabes, yo estaré aquí para ti siempre." Sonríes ante mi estatuto, sabes que desde hace más de un año estoy lista para hacer pública mi relación contigo.

Me besas de nuevo de manera suave, diferente al inicio de toda esta farsa que hemos montado para pretender querer estar solas y escabullirnos lejos de los compañeros de casa. "Es solo que…hay algo que…" murmuras comenzando a levantarte de sobre de mí. Buscas tus prendas del uniforme comenzando a abotonar tu blusa. Eres tan hermosa. No puedo de dejar de observarte con admiración y honestamente un poco de dolor también al saber que solo te tengo para mí por pocos instantes gracias a tu infravalorado coraje Gryffindor.

Quiero besarte y transmitirte en ese beso que lo que estoy diciéndote es solamente la verdad, la más honda verdad sacada desde las entrañas de mi corazón. Te acercas a mi después de agacharte y tomar los harapos en que quedo hecha mi blusa, la hechizas y reparas tendiéndomela sonriente, cálida y absorbente es esa sonrisa justamente como lo son tus ojos.

Tus labios son veneno puro, eres una Gryffindor obstinada, la mejor bruja de nuestra época y aun con ello, sientes un miedo atroz a lo que pudieran decir aquellos a los que llamas amigos. Sabes bien que nunca interferiré ni que te mal aconsejare para que te alejes de ellos, "En serio Hermione, si no puedes sincerarte con esos que llamas amigos ¿cómo esperas estar lista para todo lo demás que te importa?" Las palabras han escapado de mi boca. Apena estaba convenciéndome a mí misma de que no te presionaría ni hostigaría para hacerte desear lo mismo que yo de cara al público y… heme aquí.

Veneno, veneno puro es verte alzar esa ceja a manera de pregunta ante mis palabras. Suspiras y bajas la mirada al darte la vuelta quedando de espalda a mí. Te abrazas a ti misma suspirando sonoramente. Yo he terminado de abotonarme la blusa y acomodarme lo restante de mi uniforme escolar, estoy cansada y en demasía frustrada porque por una vez en mi vida tengo algo que con el poder del dinero no puedo solucionar y me frustra tener que esperar, pero así son las cosas cuando decidí y entendí que mi amor por ti es lo más preciado que nunca podre tener. Aunque tú hagas que en ocasiones me piense seguir esto contigo, sé que jamás podre encontrar a ninguna otra mujer tan entregada _–Aunque asustada-_ y autentica como tú.

Has infectado hasta las tenue hebra de mi ser, ceder tanto y estar a la expectativa de tus decisiones no es algo que haría ni hice jamás por nadie, espero que notes eso. Lo sabes y te divierte. Veo cómo te vuelves una vez más hacia mí sonriendo pero esta vez hay algo distinto, un brillo en esos ojos que me hace temblar de pies a cabeza. Suspiras antes de hablar, "Estaba a punto de decirte que quería que vinieras conmigo a Hogsmeade este sábado." Dices con un tono que no se detectar, estas levantando del suelo tus libros y mochila dispuesta a salir de aquella aula, "Quiero tener una cita contigo el sábado." Aclaras al verme en silencio y con los ojos abiertos sin saber que decir, "Puedes decir que no también," Sonríes satisfecha de tus palabras al acercarte a besar la comisura de mis labios, no puedo hablar, ¿Qué carajos me pasa? "¿Entonces, que decides?" preguntas una vez que te quedas observándome nerviosa, sé que tratas de aparentar esa seguridad que te caracteriza, ese sentido del deber, pero conmigo no funciona Granger, te conozco. Y me conoces, por eso sonríes al saberme sin palabras.

Parpadeo rápidamente al sentir como has comenzado a besarme y a acariciar mi cuello suavemente. Correspondo tratando de ocultar mi euforia, "¿La gran Hermione Granger por fin hará acopio de su valor Gryffindor y se dejara ver en público con esta sexy serpiente?" pregunto imitando su tono sarcástico y burlón una vez que se ha terminado el beso, la sujeto con ambas manos por el trasero, no quiero que escape de mi alcance, no quiero que se aleje de mi ahora que ha dado el primer paso para lo que desde hace tanto deseo.

Primero me das un golpecito con la mano abierta sobre el ante brazo, te muerdes el labio pensativa, "De haber sabido que me responderías con evasivas no te invito a nada," me dices fingiendo molestia una vez más, pero el nerviosismo de tu mal oculta sonrisa me hace sonreír por primera vez en ese día, "¿y bien?"

Imitando tu nerviosismo, a decir verdad sí que lo estoy y mucho…se me va a salir el corazón, asiento con mi cabeza. Me ha encantado ver cómo has exhalado el aire contenido ante mi pausa dramática esperando mi respuesta, "Con una condición." Sentencie dejando que me pasaras mi mochila y tomando tu mano una vez que tuve cerca de mí de nuevo.

Levantaste tu ceja izquierda una vez más ante la expectativa, "¿Y cuál es esa condición srita. Parkinson?" Me preguntas divertida, sabes que soy algo exigente.

"Que dejes de reírte cada que me llamas señorita en público y," dije señalando tus labios para que guardaras silencio antes de protestar, sé que no lo soy, pero vamos que tú me ayudaste a dejar de serlo eh. "Yo escojo donde cenamos." Sentencie.

"Yo dije salir a pasear, nunca mencione cenar." Observaste tu petición.

"Ya y yo te estoy diciendo que cenaremos," dije acariciándote el mentón una vez más antes de besarte. Sonreíste contra mis labios, había ganado la petición, sé que así sería…solo es cuestión de darte tu espacio y aceptaras si te agrada la idea.

Sin más que decir nos dirigimos a la salida del aula pues el sonido del anuncio de la comida nos sorprende. Estoy sonriendo y no me preocupo por ocultarlo y tú lo notas, "Vaya, de saber que te aligeraría el ánimo de este modo te habría invitado a salir antes." Dices con sorna. Me detengo sujetando la puerta por el pomo y me vuelvo a observarte impresionada, ¿En serio acabas de decir que…? Pareces notar que me siento ofendida por la insinuación y comienzas a reír. Ok, lo entiendo te estas siendo de mi pero por todo lo alto. Lo reconozco es gracioso y me hecho a reír contigo.

"Eres Veneno Granger…" susurro abriendo la puerta y apartándome a un lado para permitirte salir primero.

Te acercas a mi antes de salir, "Si, pero soy tu veneno." Me besas fugazmente y sales dando un par de pasos, te sigo más lento dejando que rebases. "Te veré con Slughorn esta noche Parkinson." Gritas echando andar más rápido y lanzándome una hoja de papel hecha bola en la cabeza, acertaste.

"Apártate Granger." Respondo fingiendo indignación recogiendo el papel. Te has perdido de vista, seguramente estas en el gran comedor ya. Me detengo sola en aquel pasillo y leo lo que has escrito.

 _"¿Soy veneno? Seguramente tú lo eres, porque lo que sea que me has dado ahora corre por mis venas y me has encadenado a ti…cadenas que no quiero romper."_

 _HG._

Increíble lo que un par de líneas, unas pocas palabras que me dedicas, logran hacer en mí, la orgullosa serpiente. Esta noche después del castigo de Slughorn habré de demostrarte solo unas pocas de las ideas que tengo para después de nuestra primer cita oficial al mundo. Después de todo, eres mi veneno y yo soy el tuyo, lo que venga después no será nada que juntas no podamos superar.

* * *

 ** _¿Que les ha parecido?_**

 ** _Espero les haya gustado y disfrutaran de leerlo tanto de loque disfrute excribiendo._**

 ** _Pido disculpas por horrores de ortografia pero no me lo reviso ningun BETA asi que...hice lo que pude._**

 ** _Si les gusto no olviden comentarme y expresarme sus ideas, tengo ganas de continuarlo y como ven deje tema para poder seguir de ser necesario._**

 ** _Besos y buen regreso a clases!_**

 ** _XOXO_**


End file.
